


Kiss It Better

by dickspeightjrs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Healing, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickspeightjrs/pseuds/dickspeightjrs
Summary: Dean and Castiel arrive back to their motel room after a particularly gruelling hunt.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	Kiss It Better

Dean is tired down to his bones. 

The ghost they’d been hunting was a stubborn bastard and wouldn’t just give up and die (though when did they ever). It’d thrown the Dean into a few headstones while Sam and Castiel had been fighting to burn the bones. 

But it was finally dealt with and now here they are, staggering into yet another nameless motel room. Dean had made the mistake of leaving Sam in charge of getting the rooms so now he and Castiel are stuck with a queen and Sam’s room is a few doors down. Dean didn’t want to think about what Sam was trying to imply. 

Dean flicks the switch by the door and the light twitches into life. He lets his duffle fall to the floor with a clunk and shuffles over to the mirror. He inspects his injuries. He has a few cuts and scrapes littering his face and he’s probably going to be bruised as hell in the morning but at least he’s alive. 

Still checking himself out in the mirror, Dean’s eyes flit up and catch Castiel’s watching him. The angel is standing behind him with an uncomfortable look of concern on his face. 

“Y’know, the wind changes and your face will stay like that.” Dean mocks. He watches as Castiel’s head does its signature tilt of confusion. 

“I don’t understand how the variation of the wind affects someone’s facial expressions.” Castiel wonders.

Dean rolls his eyes lightly and shakes his head with a chuckle. “Don’t worry about it, man.” He cuts himself off with a sharp hiss as he moves his shoulders, trying to work out the tension that has built in them. 

“Dean.” Castiel says, moving closer to the hunter. “Are you okay? Are you in pain?”

Dean turns to face Castiel. “Nothing I’ve not dealt with before.” He tries to reassure the angel with a cheeky grin. 

But Castiel isn’t buying it. “Dean..” He presses.

“Seriously, man,” Dean sighs, “I’m fine.” 

Dean hopes Castiel will just drop it. Every man and his dog knows how much Dean hates talking about his feelings. 

Of course, Castiel knows it too but he chooses to ignore it. 

“Dean, you have cuts all over you and you limped all the back to the car. Do you ever get tired of saying you’re fine when it’s clear you’re not?” Castiel walks closer into Dean’s space, almost close enough for their breaths to mingle. 

Dean hates the way Castiel can see right through him. 

“Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, Cas? Kiss it better?” Dean sarcastically quips, hoping it’ll annoy Castiel enough to make the angel drop the subject in exasperation. (He won’t let his brain think too hard about how much he wishes Castiel  _ would _ actually kiss it better - that one is staying buried until he’s in his grave, permanently.)

“Dean,” Castiel growls, “must you always deflect when someone is trying to care for you?”

Dean goes warm inside at Castiel’s implication that he cares about him. Of course Dean knows, logically, that Castiel cares for him. He’s saved both his and Sam’s asses many times. Given up armies for Dean. Dean  _ knows _ Castiel cares. But to hear it said out loud in this context is overwhelming. He doesn’t dare to hope. 

Dean doesn’t know how to answer but he’s saved when Castiel lightly grips his upper arms and moves him to sit on the edge of the bed. 

Suddenly, the atmosphere shifts and Dean fully accepts that he’ll do anything Castiel asks of him when he is looking down at him with blue eyes filled with concern. 

“Take off your shirt and lie down.” Castiel whispers. 

Dean frowns slightly in confusion. “I thought you were just going to heal me?” 

Castiel crouches to kneel in front of Dean, resting a delicate hand on Dean’s knee. “I said I wanted to care for you. That doesn’t just involve healing you.” 

Dean doesn’t trust himself to speak, so he slowly, carefully reaches to lift his dirty, bloody shirt over his head. He cringes slightly at the look on Castiel’s face when the angel takes in the marks littering his torso. So maybe Castiel had been right. Dean is not okay.

Castiel wordlessly reaches out a hand to run a soft finger across the purpling bruises on Dean’s chest. He sighs and shakes his head minutely. 

“Just try to relax, Dean.” 

Easier said than done when Castiel is touching his skin in ways that Dean could never even begin to dream. But Dean takes a steadying breath and tries to relax into Castiel’s touch.

A finger turns to a full palm and Castiel smooths a hand over the cuts and bruises. Dean looks down to see a familiar light glow come from under Castiel’s hand. He would never get used to the way his body feels when Cas heals him. It’s a numbness and sense of brief purity that he’s never felt any other time. 

Castiel takes his time and, even once Dean’s stomach and chest are clear, he continues to knead his hand over Dean’s skin as if massaging the aches no longer there. 

Soon, Castiel moves onto Dean’s arms, this time bringing his other hand up to mirror the other, and softly glide them over Dean’s hands and up towards his elbows. The redness marring Dean’s limbs disappears under his touch. When his hand reaches Dean’s left shoulder, he squeezes over so slightly and Deans lets out a soft breath at the memory of having Castiel’s mark there. The look Castiel gives Dean shows that he remembers it too. 

From there, Castiel moves hand to cup Dean’s cheek, a soft thumb brushing against his jaw. Dean braces himself for the wash of pain relief. But, after a few seconds, he can still feel the stinging pain of the gash to his head and the dull ache of the thud in his brain. He sends a questioning look to Castiel.

“Close your eyes, Dean.” Castiel asks. 

While he doesn’t completely understand the reason behind Cas’ request, Dean trusts Castiel with his entire being, so he flutters his eyes closed. 

With the loss of his sight, his other senses become heightened. He can hear Castiel take a steadying breath and can feel him move in closer. 

In a second there are lips on his. This time when Dean feels the numbness and purity, he knows it’s not only from being healed, it’s from the euphoria of Castiel’s mouth against his. 

Dean’s injuries might be gone but Castiel continues to pepper Dean’s face with soft, slow kisses. 

A few moments pass before Castiel pulls away, bashfully avoiding Dean’s gaze. 

But Dean doesn’t allow the angel to go too far, pulling Castiel back into another kiss that is this time much deeper. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my [tumblr](https://dickspeightjrs.tumblr.com/). (Follow me?)
> 
> Comment and give a kudos if you liked?


End file.
